Campaign:Episode Forty Three
Opening Crawl Immigration! Smuggler Captain Trystan Valentine and his crew — the gentle-hearted bounty hunter Leenik Geelo, the put-upon ex-clone soldier Bacta, former ExplorCorps scientist Lyntel’luroon, five-year-old Force-sensitive Nightbrother Tamlin Juron, best-selling author Neimoidian Sparks, and 400-pound poisonous psychic space wolf of greater-than-human intelligence Tony Vornskr — aboard the Skipray Blastboat christened The Mynock, have once again narrowly escaped Imperial capture. They have jumped to the jungle planet of Phindar to seek medical care, repair and work. What they find will be danger! Listen! Plot Summary The episode begins as The Mynock leaves hyperspace, arriving at its intended destination: Phindar VI, the only habitable planet in the Phindar system. Bacta helps Tony through another bout of hyperspace sickness as Tryst runs flight checks on the ship’s recently repaired controls, and Lyn leads a grumpy Tamlin through a page of math problems. As the ship gets closer to Phindar’s orbiting space station (at which visitors must dock before being shuttled to the planet surface), Bacta leads the crew through their upcoming agenda: get Leenik a new arm, find a smeltery, repair the ship, and get a job to pay for the previous three things. Tryst contacts the Phindar station using newly forged credentials, requesting permission to dock. After the ship -- now under the alias “The Libraritron” -- is scanned by the station, Tryst playfully mentions that he is also carrying sick and wounded. The joke doesn’t land, and the station’s communications officer rebuffs any further attempts at conversation. Each member of the crew then introduces their new identities for the planet: Tryst is “Cinnamon Rex”, Bacta is “Nutmeg Wolffe”, Leenik is “Cardamom Fives”, Lyn is “Saffron Cody”, Tamlin is “Pepper Tupp”, and Neemo is “Pine Coneman”. As Bacta, Leenik, Lyn, and Tryst further investigate their IDs, they find that their occupations are all marked as “Librarian.” Lyntel informs the team that she happens to know a veterinary physician on Phindar named Dr. Kabral, who would be able to attach a new hand to Leenik as well as giving his vornskr much-needed medical care. The history and characteristics of Phindar are discussed by the players, notably establishing Phindar’s democratic government, private police force, past history with the Syndicat, the Sentient Property Crime Bureau, the majority population of Phindians, and the fact of Phindar's rainforest environment. The Mynock crew then relegates Tamlin and Neimoidian Sparks to the “Ship Team”, which consists of them staying on the Phindar Station with The Mynock. Nervous about his past behavior, Bacta convinces Tamlin to temporarily give up his lightsaber, replacing it with a “holdout blaster”, which is exactly the same as a normal blaster, only hastily jury-rigged to a permanent stun setting by Leenik. When Lyn questions the rectitude of giving a child a blaster, Tamlin responds that his new identity “Pepper Tupp” is registered as an adult, therefore making it perfectly legal. The crew is discussing the potential problems of smuggling Tony Vornskr through customs when Bacta reveals that Tony *also* has a new alias, “Cumin Dogma”, who is a sentient, telepathic librarian of “above-human intelligence.” The crew dresses Tony in Jorj Car’das’ old duster, a hat, and a backpack full of dog food. As Tony walks around the ship on two legs, Lyn remarks that Leenik can train Tony remarkably quickly. Featured NPCs *Tamlin Juron *Neimoidian Sparks *Tony Vornskr *Dr. Kabral (Mentioned) *KAT *The Kaiburr Crystals (Mentioned) *Misc: “Doesn’t Matter, We’re Probably Not Going to Meet Again” Bits * Trystan Valentine buys his smuggler’s clothes exclusively from “Smuggler’s Apparel.” * The Mynock crew’s new aliases are simply a name of a spice as the first name and the nickname of a well-known clone trooper as the surname, with Neimoidian’s “Pine Coneman” as the only exception. Tryst’s explanation is that Spark’s credentials were a dummy I.D. that wasn’t intended to be used. * Bacta was once a drinking buddy of Obi-Wan Kenobi. JPC flips a dark-side point to introduce that “as a lark” Bacta kissed him; making Obi-Wan another victim of Bacta’s apparent black widow curse. * Tryst earns his 400th “burn ball”, which he attempts to catch in his mouth, only to fail. He says that he has yet to taste a single “burn ball.” Notes *Kat's Aside: "The Mynock pulls out of hyperspace and into the Phindar system as we begin A! New!! Arc!! Maybe we’ll be able to get through this one in less than half a year? Probably not!" *Dear Mynock Summary: Bacta answers questions about the clone experience. *This episode marks Campaign podcast’s one-year anniversary. *Dr. Kabral is introduced in this episode. *The defunct memory-erasing criminal organization “The Syndicat (pronounced Syndicate)” is introduced in this episode. Twenty-five years before the Mynock’s arrival, it was once the major political force on Phindar before being dismantled by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan.